


From Eden

by Pumpkingelato



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Jesse is a creep, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, and mccree suffers from white knight, aubrey has a severe case of trusting anyone who saves her, dark themes ahead, dark!McCree, misuse of pastries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkingelato/pseuds/Pumpkingelato
Summary: Aubrey Eden runs a little bakery nestled in the busy streets of [REDACTED LOCATION], as her day starts to wind to closing she finds herself caught between a rock and a hard place.





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse could remember the first day he laid his eyes on you, the day the planets aligned to lead him to his little angel, his sweet little baker. His personal Eden.  
Jesse has finished his mission earlier than expected, he had a little extra time to wonder the nearby town before his report. Walking around an empty strip, he couldn’t help but smell something utterly delicious. The smell of assorted pastries filled the Autumn air, the scent made Jesse yearn for something.  
The smell was coming from a little bakery, it’s doors propped open with a little chalkboard sign. “Come taste our signature autumn roll! Apple pies 2 slices for 5!” Were written in neat red chalk with different fall pictures. “Eden Bakery huh?” Jesse walked into the shop, it’s homely features melting any stress he had away.  
“Welcome to Eden’s bakery, I’ll be right with you!” The voice rang through the bakery, clear and sweet. Jesse was taking look at the glass display of goodies when he felt something brush by his leg. Still prepared for a fight he quickly drew his gun, staring up at the barrel was a calico cat watching him with a curious gaze. “I see you’ve met Mochi, she’s harmless so if you could um-“ Jesse put his weapon back into his holster, feeling embarrassed he was so spooked by the cat. Hopefully the baker wouldn’t kick him out, time to use that McCree charm.  
“Well I’m sorry about that miss I just-“ it was Jesse’s turn to stop mid sentence as he finally saw the face of the baker, she made his heart clench.  
She blinked owlishly up at him, big brown eyes nestled behind thick eyelashes. She had skin color darker than brown sugar which was complemented with a spray of dark freckles, and what Jesse wouldn’t do to be able to have her in his lap counting the freckles he hoped to whatever god that they didn’t stop at her face.  
“Ahem, may I take your order?” Jesse almost forgot where he was, he was still entranced by her. He noticed amber liquid glowing against her skin in the warm light of the shop. He couldn’t keep himself from reaching out to rub it off, he suckled the contaminated finger. Jesse tasted something that couldn’t be described with words, the burst of cinnamon and apple reminded him of a simpler time it was almost too nostalgic for him.  
“I’ll have whatever that is Darlin.” His country drawl was caught the girl by surprise, it was dark and thick like the honeyed bourbon her mother used to drink. “One apple pie coming right up sir. It may take a while since I just put a pie in the oven, can I get anything else?”  
“Just your name sweetheart, and maybe some light conversation.” Jesse said while taking a seat at a table near the counter.  
She let out a laugh, Jesse wasn’t a religious man but he knew that was what an angel sounded like. It didn’t come out harsh or shrill, it bubbles over. “Aubrey, Aubrey Eden.”  
“So you own this palace then?” He watches as she balances a small tea set on a platter.  
“It was my Mother and Father’s place, but they’re no longer with us.” Aubrey look unnaturally serene for someone talking about their dead parents. Lifting the teapot, she hums a little tune that you can’t quite place.  
“So what brings a guy like you here?”  
“Oh I was just lookin ‘round town and couldn’t help myself but to wander in, with how good it smells I’m surprised I’m the only one here. But I can’t say I don’t mind this little one on one time with a sweet little treat like you.” His voice was dripping with a double meaning making Aubrey feel slightly uncomfortable.  
“You’re too kind Mr, oh I don’t believe you gave you a name?”  
“Jesse, but I you can call me whatever you like after a few drinks.” Aubrey felt a warm and heavy hand on her knee, she became glaringly aware of how her skirt rolled up when she took her seat.  
“ I should really go check on your order.” Aubrey said getting up in a rush, cheeks warm at the sudden left the conversation took.  
Using an oven mitt Aubrey placed the pie on a cooling rack she didn’t know if she wanted to return to the parlor. Wanting to get the awkward exchange over with and close up shop, she quickly cut two slices of pie and put them in a glass container and wrapped it with a red and orange ribbon.  
“I was starting to think you were hiding from me sugar.” He looked at you with a sly smile. Maybe if he wasn’t so suggestive earlier she would have found him charming. Aubrey placed the package in front of him, “If you could just go ahead and pay so I can count the register?” She gave her best attempt at not sounding frazzled.  
“I was thinking I could pay you back in a good time, something tells me a girl like you ain’t gettin out much. Why don’t you let ol’ McCree help ya out?” He got up with that, making his way to the girl behind the register.  
“I uhh umm well I would prefer cash.” Aubrey tried to put space between them.  
“Darlin why’re ya tryin to give me the cold shoulder, i bet you’re the type of girl who ain’t ever been showed how just how damn beautiful you are.” Jesse had her up against the counter, hips flushed with hers.  
“Jesse I’m I’m really fla-a-ttered but I’m just not looking for that type of company.” Jesse could feel her fighting back, he was so close to claiming that pretty little body as his. He looked down at her through half lidded eyes, her beautiful lips trembled as her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall. Jesse leaned down burying his nose to the crook of her neck, “Don’t worry darlin you’ll be begging for me soon enough.” He bit into the skin hard enough to break and sucking the droplets of blood that swelled up. He won’t claim his prize now, until it was time that would be a nice reminder to Aubrey and anyone who dared to come close to Jesse McCree’s property. He collected himself, tucking five dollars into her apron pocket and walked silently to the door.  
“Oh and by the way Little Miss Eden, I’d make sure to lock up tight. We wouldn’t want just anyone to waltz in here, now would we?” And with those parting words, Aubrey hoped that was the last she would see if of Jesse Mccree. But little did she know, Jesse already decided he wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem all over the place, but one day when this story is done I'll rewrite everything

Chapter two  
Weeks had passed and Aubrey quickly forgot all about the unsettling man.   
September quickly turned into October which for her meant trying to come up with spooky flavors to bring in more customers. This also meant that it was the time of year her best friend would try to set her up with various partners. 

“Okay so I made you a tinder,” Her best friend was currently sprawled on your bed tapping away at your phone. “Uh oh that’s never good.” Aubrey said, only halfway paying attention to Nina. 

“And I’ve already swiped right on a few guys, you have a date tomorrow evening by the way, and maybe we should invite some of them to the Halloween party?” 

That brought Aubrey out of her pastry daze, “You did what? Nin I have a business to run, what if someone wants to buy something or place an order?” 

“That’s why I’m covering for you, Mochi and I can handle it, besides Marissa is paying you to cater her party you should be set for the next month or two.” This wasn’t the first time Nina had taken it upon herself to get involved with Aubrey’s love life, being friends since they were in diapers, Nina knew just when to pull Aubrey out of your work with a good distraction. Sometimes those distractions get the pair banned from the bar two towns over, but she managed to make sure Aubrey at least attempted at socializing.

The next day already had a bad start. Aubrey slept in until noon, almost forgetting about the blind date until Nina called to make sure she didn’t get forget

Aubrey looked through her drawers for her favorite lace bralette, it was a deep orange color with two straps crossing over her breast. “That’s odd? I swore I wore it two days ago.” Not wanting to waste time on a misplaced bra she went to put on her favorite matching set, only to find the panties missing. “Okay I desperately need to do laundry then.” 

It was time to open shop. Aubrey started her opening rituals; sweeping, dusting, feeding Mochi, her routine washed away nerves. She continued to dance around cleaning, not knowing that she was being watched. Not knowing what each sway of her hips did to him. Not knowing how how much the man in the distance wanted to be the reason she was singing.   
\---  
The morning sun was swiftly chased away by the cool autumn night, replacing the pleasant warm weather with a bitter chill. 

“Are you sure you can handle this?” 

“Brey, it’s only an hour and a half until closing, I’m sure Mochi and I can manage.” Nina said, shooing you off.

Aubrey let out a laugh, making her way to the town bar. She was supposed to meet a Dylan Rogers tonight. To tell the truth Aubrey was excited to get back into the world of dating, it had been so long since her last fling that she was beginning to suspect that she would eventually marry her vibrator. 

Walking into the hazy bar, the smell of smoke and liquor filled her nose, it was harsh enough to make her gag. Making her way to the bar she checked her phone to see if there were any updates on her date’s location. “Can I order a peach crush on the rocks, is that how you say it?” The bartender laughed as she went to go get her drink ready. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

Around her third drink she started to think she was being stood up, or that was until a voice called out to her.“You must be Aubrey!” Aubrey turned to see a young man with short green hair smile down at her. Aubrey had a feeling she’s seen him before, a certain uneasiness started to blossom. His roaming eyes made her aware that the her dress was shorter and tighter than she would have liked for a first date.  
“Have we met before?”   
“Maybe just in your dreams? I just have one of those faces you know?” She wrote off the uneasiness as just predate butterflies, he seemed pretty easy going. “Why don’t you let me get you a drink and we can hit the floor?” 

After a round or two of fruity drinks, Aubrey felt her body becoming loose and carless, missing when Dylan slipped a pill in her drink. She told him all about her bakery, her life, even Mochi. Aubrey usually wasn’t so forthcoming about her life, she usually linked to keep her business her business, maybe it was the setting that made her feel so loose lipped.

It didn’t take long for her to start feeling woozy, “Hey Dyl, I don’t think I feel too good.” She slurred. “Can you, can you walk me to my place?” 

“Sure thing dollface.” He gave her a wolfish look. This was easier than McCree had let on. 

Aubrey didn’t notice that he seemed to already know the directions, or his hand not so subtly grabbing her ass. Upon reaching the bakery Aubrey fumbled with the keys, dropping them she bent over giving Dylan a full view of her green laced panties. Finally getting it together, the doors of the bakery opened. 

“Did you want something to eat?” She stumbled into the kitchen.  
“I almost feel bad for what’s about to happen to you.” Dylan said, casually pulling the curtains to the shop closed, a signal that someone had been waiting all month for.  
“Hm? Did you leave?” Aubey came in with a plate of macaroons.  
“Don’t worry , you’ll be out like a light in a second.” As the words left his mouth, Aubrey felt her drinks hit her all at once. Her eyes became heavy, her body wanted to rest. And all she could see as her body crumpled to the floor, was a pair of leather boots.  
\---  
Broken china scattered along the floor as Jesse reached out to catch Aubrey, managing to snag her before he head hit the hardwood floor. He took one look at her beautiful unconscious face and threw her over his shoulder.  
“I really appreciate you helping out Genji.”  
Genji picked up a fallen macaroon, “No problem, I have to say it was pretty hard keeping my hands to myself tonight, you’re gonna want to keep her under lock and key if she act like that every time she goes out.”

McCree’s face scrunched at the thought of Genji pawing up his angel. “Now don’t you go runnin off with no ideas now boy, she belongs to me, we clear?”   
Taking a bite out of the treat, he started to wonder out loud. “Man I wonder if she taste half as good as the stuff she makes.” He gave a moan after his next bite. 

If Jesse didn’t have his hands full with Aubrey he would knock some sense into the youngest Shimada. “I said, are we clear.” punctuating every word to make sure his message got across.

“Crystal dude.” And with that, Genji left the shop macaroons in hand. 

Jesse let out a sigh of relief as he was left alone with his girl. His girl, no one else’s, just his. He couldn’t wait for her to finally stop her ridiculous fighting, for her to start being the good little housewife he knew she was. 

Going up the staircase to the left of the parlor, Jesse let himself into the housing section of the building. Jesse opened her bedroom taking in the view, he knew this place would be too cramped for them to start a family here. “Heh a family? Now there’s an idea.”

Aubrey’s room wasn’t anything too fancy, it looked like an attic that was converted to a livable space. Jesse was starting to figure out that she must love fall, her room was decorated in deep earth tones which would have made the room dark if it weren’t for the christmas lights strung haphazardly on the ceiling beams. The room looked exactly how he would imagine Aubrey to live.

Looking down to Aubrey’s unconcious body Jesse couldn’t help but smile, face was angelic in the dim lighting of her fairy lights. She was a goddess who deserved the best out of life, that’s why he had to do this, he had to make her understand that this was for their future. It was with a heavy heart that Jesse had to make their first time something brutal, something that wasn’t the proper 

He had to do this for their future. Sliding down her lace green panties he stuffed them in his pocket for later. Jesse took his cock out of his jeans, giving it a few pumps before climbing on top of her. 

Aubrey let out a groan as he rubbed himself against her entrance, tugging at the cowboys conscience. “I’m sorry it has to be this way for our first time cupcake, don’t worry I’ll make it up to you soon.” He gave her a quick kiss. 

Jesse couldn’t say it didn’t feel good to slip into her tight cunt, letting out a hiss from the tight squeeze he set a rough pace, with each brutal snap of his hips he could feel Aubrey’s walls flutter. Working against the clock Jesse didn’t have time to prepare her, so it came to no surprise that there was a small pool of blood collecting on the sheets.   
Jesse trailed sloppy bites across her collarbone slowly moving down to her breasts. Pulling them out of the low neckline of the dress, he latched on to her left nipple suckling it hard, only stopping to switch to the right or give the occasional bite. 

Jesse was close, knew finishing inside her would take an extra step and he’d have to cum into a napkin like some kid. Disappointed, he slid out, he can’t just throw away weeks of planning for one orgasm. 

Adjusting himself in his pants, he had mere minutes before you were to gain consciousness. Jesse made quick work of knocking over random objects, breaking glass, and taking random articles of underwear. He took one final look at his work, giving Aubrey an apologetic look. “It’s a shame we gotta do things like this Darlin.” Her bruised and disheveled body gave a small stir as response. He took the staircase by twos, deciding to wait nearby outside.

Aubrey felt gross, she was sore all over as if she spent the night working out. “Uh I’m never drinking again.” Gently rising up from her bed, she noticed the disarray her usual tidy room was in. Panic started to blossom growing like a wild weed in her chest, she scrambled downstairs praying to anyone that would listen that she hadn’t been robbed.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that everything seemed in order downstairs. Walking around to the kitchen she let out a hiss as something sharp intruded her skin. Stepping back she saw a broken plate and scattered macaroons, and she finally noticed the bruise on her wrist. Confused, she rushed to the small mirror hanging in the kitchen. What looked back at her was a bruised and beaten Aubrey, she had bruises decorating her neck and shoulders and a busted lip. 

Reality setting in gave birth to despair, she was starting to think that her pain wasn’t from working out. Reaching a hand down, she felt her vagina moist and sticky praying it was just arousal from a wet dream. The blood glistening on her fingers told her another story. She let out a sob, not caring who she woke, letting her distressed cried wrack her body. 

As if on queue, Jesse walked by the bakery just in time to hear the pathetic sound. Pushing the door open fake shock took over him as he called out for his baker. 

“Aubrey? Aubrey?” He could hear her distressed sniffles coming from the kitchen. He found her huddled into the far corner of the kitchen, cradling herself sobs drowning him out.

Crouching in front of her, Jesse admired his handiwork, he had to admit that she looked beautiful broken down. “Look at ya darlin, what happened?” Aubrey raised her head, she didn’t hear Jesse come in but she was immediately grateful. 

“I-I-“ She couldn’t say it, saying it made it seem so much more real. Another round of sobs wracked her shivering body, if she continued on like this she would start hyperventilating soon. 

Jesse smoothed her hair with a gentle pat, “Hey now, shhh you don’t have to tell me what happened, let’s just get you calm and clean. Let me help you, I know you have no reason to trust me but I can’t stand seein ya this way Darlin.” 

The way those beautiful doe eyes blinked up at him made his heart stop, she needed him she wanted him. Jesse had to fight the proud smirk and opted for a gentle smile when she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Thank you Jesse.” She said in a soft voice.

He scooped her legs up, after the night she had she shouldn’t have to walk. He carried her back up to her room, he let out a low whistle at the state. “Fucker did a number in here. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He sat her down on the toilet seat to start her bath, “I’ll let you take it from here while I tidy up and find you something to eat.” 

Aubrey’s lip trembled, she opened her mouth to say something, he couldn’t leave so quickly after saving her. “Can you leave the door open?” She mumbled. “ I don’t think I can handle being alone right now.” 

Jesse wanted to shout with joy, he had to make sure he thanked Moira and Sombra when he went back. “Of course.” 

—

Jesse was able to sweep up the broken glass from both downstairs and in her room and throw her bedding into the wash before checking up on her. “You’ve been there an awfully long time sweet pea, you’re going to prune.” Jesse held out a towel but only got a blank stare in return. “Alright times up, I’ve got your kettle on the stove and I’m pretty sure she’s whistling.” He took the stopper out of the drain waiting until the water was gone to wrap the towel over her hunched naked form. 

It wasn’t until Jesse had her back in his arms did she seem to realize she was moved. “ I’m, I’m getting your clothes wet.” She said meekly. “You’ve gone through so much trouble and I’ve gotten your clothes wet.” He could feel another cry getting ready to leave her chest. “Hey now, it’s alright I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t care about you? Think of it as me making up for coming off so strong.” He took off his serape, wrapping it around her trembling frame. “I’m going to go get your tea and move the sheets to the dryer, I’ll be back. Find yourself something to wear.” Aubrey gave a stiff nod. She looked as if she was focusing on something far far away.   
—  
Returning with tea and a few cookies he found, he was delighted by the sight before him. There lay Aubrey exactly where he left her in a large orange sweater snuggling into his serape. He kept his steps quiet to keep from spooking her. “Hey I brought you something to cure that hangover.” Aubrey looked up with tired yet thankful eyes a small smile graced her lips, “I thought you left.” 

“I’m never going to leave sweet pea.”


End file.
